KEJAR AKU LUHAN KUTANGKAP
by marlitasshi
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATED] Sehun ngegebet kakak kelasnya bernama Luhan. Namun mendapatkan Luhan tidak semudah menengadahkan tangan di depan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjalankan sebuah misi untuk membantu Sehun namun harus gagal karena kecerobohan mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?— HanHun slight! KaiHun ChanSoo LuMin KrisMin KrisBaek Genderswitch — RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HanHun**

**(GS for Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok)**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

.

.

"Kak Luhan itu emang kecengan bersama ya! _Well_ dia tuh imut, ganteng, keren, pinter, kaya, jago olahraga, baik, pokoknya sempurna deh!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menyiku lengan Sehun lumayan keras. Gadis berkacamata yang tengah membaca buku Fisika-nya itu terkejut hingga ia menjatuhkan buku 458 halaman tersebut tepat diatas meja kayu di depannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam keras yang menggema di seluruh ruangan perpustakaan. Beberapa pasang mata kini menatap ke arahnya—termasuk objek yang tengah Baekhyun perhatikan. Sehun melotot ke arah gadis yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari _eyeliner_ itu yang kini tengah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan hanya memainkan kuku-kuku jari tangannya dengan bibir dikerucutkan sok imut.

"_Ya_, Byun Baekhyun! Lo bisa diem gak sih? Gue tuh lagi jaga _image_ di depan dia." Omel Sehun dengan bibir yang nyaris tidak bergerak dan suara setengah berbisik. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di depan kelas Luhan—yang merenggut harga dirinya tak bersisa—ia kini sedang mati-matian mengembalikan _image_ baiknya meskipun ia akui ia benar-benar malu ketika otaknya harus dipaksa mengingat kronologi kejadian tragis dan apes baginya di hari itu.

"_Image_? Lagian lo gak tau malu banget sih. Kalo gue jadi lo, gue gak bakalan mau muncul depan dia lagi. Lo jatoh depan gebetan lo dengan posisi yang nggak banget terus hampir semua anak kelas 3 ngeliatan lo dan mereka ketawa cekikikan terus—"

"_Shut up!_ Gue gak mau nginget-nginget lagi kejadian itu! Lagian lo harusnya dukung gue, Baek. Gue butuh _support_ lo!" ia memberengutkan wajahnya, cemberut. Namun seketika matanya mengerling tajam membuat Baekhyun dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat menutup matanya dengan jemari lentik yang baru kemarin diberi kutek berwarna _pink_ ngejreng. Sehun mendesis kemudian kembali memungut buku di depannya lalu membuka halamannya asal. Ia kembali mengangkat buku tersebut dengan perlahan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu—malu karena mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun yang pecicilan dan juga malu karena Luhan ikut-ikutan siswa lainnya melirik ke arahnya tajam. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hebat banget lo bisa baca buku dibalik gitu. Fisika lagi. Jenius!" Sindiran Baekhyun membuat Sehun cepat-cepat melihat tulisan di depannya yang berada dalam posisi jungkir balik. Ia membalikkan bukunya dengan cepat lalu menyimpannya diatas meja dan pura-pura menulis sesuatu. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya kini melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang benar-benar sok cari perhatian di depan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk buku di depannya.

"Kata Bang Jongin, cinta tuh gak perlu terburu-buru. Pelan tapi pasti. Hah, kadang-kadang omongan dia ada benernya juga meskipun yah, lo tau sendiri omongan si Jongin selalu ngawur."

"Najis. Kenapa lo bawa-bawa nama Jongin di depan gue? Duh, lo tuh bener-bener ngerusak momen, tau gak? Pergi sana!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis yang tingginya bahkan tak sampai di telinga Sehun itu hanya mendengus sebal. Ia menarik kunciran rambut Sehun ke belakang lalu kabur sebelum Sehun sempat membalasnya.

"BAEKHYUN SIALAN!" teriak Sehun maksimal. Dan setelahnya suara desisan dan geraman kesal pengunjung perpustakaan ditujukan kepadanya. Sehun baru sadar. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya _slow motion _lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Sorry_." Lalu ikutan kabur dengan perasaan malu setengah mati.

oOo

"Sialan! Baekhyun sialan! Lo liat aja!" Sehun terus mendumel seraya berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia membenarkan kunciran rambut yang berantakan gara-gara Baekhyun. Sementara buku Fisikanya ia apit diantara ketiaknya. Posenya benar-benar terlihat aneh hingga beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya lalu terkikik geli karenanya.

"Witwiw! Cewek! Mau kemana nih? Buru-buru banget." tiba-tiba telinga Sehun terasa gatal ketika suara menggelikan itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia hapal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Tujuh meter di depannya sekumpulan pria-pria mesum kurang kerjaan yang selalu menggoda murid-murid perempuan yang lewat tengah menatap ke arahnya lengkap dengan senyuman rese yang membuat Sehun ingin menghajar mereka satu per satu. Mata Sehun menangkap sesosok makhluk hitam (tapi _sexy_) dengan seringai nakalnya yang kini sudah berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Sehun. Namun sebelum pria itu berjalan semakin dekat, Sehun dengan cepat berbalik arah lalu segera berlari secepat kilat.

"Cewek! _STOP_! Mau kemana? Cewek, jangan—aduuhhhh!" teriakannya terhenti ketika suara seperti benda jatuh di belakang Sehun menyisakan gelak tawa keras dari arah yang sama. Sehun malas untuk menoleh lagi. Siapa yang peduli jika si lebay—begitu Sehun memanggilnya—jatuh karena mengejarnya. Sehun terus berlari lalu berbelok di lorong depan. Ia sebenarnya lebih malas jika harus melewati ruangan anak-anak kelas 3. Lebih tepatnya malu. Yah, karena kejadian itu. Meskipun Sehun dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak tahu malu, tapi jika disuguhi pemandangan senior-senior cantik dan juga ganteng ia jadi minder sendiri. Ditambah dengan ingatan mereka tentang adik kelas bernama Oh Sehun yang jatuh terpeleset karena matanya jelalatan menatap Luhan—tak akan terlupakan begitu saja. Ia memposisikan buku yang tengah dipegang hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melirik kanan kiri.

Saking tidak mau bertemu Jongin, si lebay tapi menurut anak-anak begitu _sexy_, Sehun rela memutar jalan tiga kali lebih jauh untuk sampai di kelasnya sekaligus mempertaruhkan (lagi) harga dirinya. Hitung-hitung olahraga lah. Lagian jam pelajaran selanjutnya guru tidak akan masuk. Ia sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Matanya menatap beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket di tengah lapangan yang terletak di tengah bangunan sekolah berlantai 3 tersebut. Pohon-pohon besar dan juga rindang menutupi pemandangan Sehun. Ia berjalan merapat pada salah satu pilar lalu menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya disana. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya yang sudah minus 2. Bukan karena ia senang membaca atau terlalu rajin belajar, namun _video game_ milik kakak laki-lakinya selalu membuatnya lupa waktu hingga ia bermain sampai larut malam. Ditambah kegiatan _fangirling_ salah satu _boy group_ ternama membuatnya semakin lengket saja dengan layar ponsel ataupun _laptop_nya.

"Itu kan kecengan Baekhyun. Hah, kalo dia tau Kak Kris maen basket sekarang, dia pasti bikin malu gue terus narik-narik gue dan teriak rese di pinggir lapang. _No no_, gue gak boleh kasih tau dia. Dan lagi gue kan masih sebel sama dia! Gara-gara dia gue dikasih tatapan maut se-perpustakaan. _Shiiiiiiit_!" ia menonjok-nonjok pelan dinding pilar dengan rahang yang mengeras. Saking terlalu sibuk mengumpat, ia tak sadar jika 2 orang murid perempuan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berniat mengagetkannya.

"Kak Sehun!" tepukan cukup keras di bahu Sehun membuat gadis tinggi itu terlonjak kaget. Dua murid perempuan tersebut malah cekikikan melihat wajah Sehun yang gak kontrol sambil mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Yaaaa kalian!" tadinya ia ingin memaki mereka, tapi 2 gadis imut dengan tatapan polosnya itu membuat Sehun jadi tak tega. Ia akhirnya nyengir lebar masih dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di depan dada.

"Kak Sehun lagi ngapain disini? Gak ada kelas?" ujar salah satu gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang tengah mengemut lolipop coklatnya. Bando _pink_ polkadot membingkai kepalanya hingga ia terlihat semakin imut saja dan dijamin senior-senior pecinta gadis imut akan langsung klepek-klepek jika melihatnya.

"Eung... tadi kebetulan lewat aja terus liat mereka main deh hehe. Dan kebetulan aku lagi gak ada kelas." Sikap manis Oh Sehun muncul begitu saja. Tidak ada bahasa lo-gue yang selalu ia ucapkan dengan spontan jika bertemu dengan teman satu angkatannya. Ia hanya nyengir kuda sambil cengengesan. Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan lalu gadis lain dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua mengacungkan sebuah _note book_ berwarna biru muda di depan wajah Sehun.

"Kakak tau kan kalo kita anggota klub jurnalistik?" murid yang Sehun ketahui bernama Minah itu menaikkan kedua alisnya beberapa kali. Sehun mendumel dalam hati. Ia tahu ini kerjaan siapa. Setan _eyeliner_ penghuni bangku sebelah! Dia sudah membicarakan soal ini kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Y—ya. _Interview_?" tanya Sehun canggung. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolak. Bahkan ia sudah menolak secara mentah-mentah dan sedikit kasar kepada Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Ternyata Kak Baekhyun udah cerita ya? Kalo gitu kita mulai aja yuk! Kebetulan banget kita ketemu Kakak disini. Mmmm... kita duduk disana aja!" tangan mungil gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang Sehun lupa namanya, menarik tangannya hingga ia menurut saja lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang terletak persis dibawah tangga. Sehun duduk diapit oleh keduanya. Ia ingin kabur tapi melihat keduanya yang kini sudah sibuk dengan bahan masing-masing di tangan, akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Minah mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyalakan _voice recorder _untuk merekam _interview_-nya bersama Sehun.

"Kakak tau kan salah satu rubrik untuk minggu depan kita akan mengangkat tema apa?" pertanyaan Minah segera direspon dengan gelengan Sehun.

"Aku gak tau. Baekhyun sama sekali gak ngasih tau aku. Dia cuma bilang katanya aku direkomendasiin buat jadi salah satu narasumber salah satu rubrik di majalah kalian. Dia juga bilang temanya benar-benar cocok denganku. Memangnya tema apa?" Sehun benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Ia menatap keduanya bergantian. Kemudian salah satu gadis yang tak Sehun ketahui namanya mengangkat sebuah kertas berwarna merah jambu—mungkin sampel majalah yang akan naik cetak minggu depan lalu ia menyuruh Sehun membacanya. Seketika mata _hazel_ itu membulat sempurna.

"Oh my God!" ia bersumpah akan membunuh Baekhyun setelah ini. Matanya belum benar-benar jereng dan ia tak mungkin salah membaca tulisan bercetak tebal yang ditulis seluruhnya denga huruf kapital.

"I—ini gak salah kan?" bibir Sehun tampak berkedut. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjadi salah satu narasumber—bukan—lebih tepatnya korban yang disodorkan Baekhyun kepada anak-anak jurnalis.

"Nggak kok, Kak. Tema kita minggu depan emang 'Kisah Kasih di Sekolah'. Kak Baekhyun bilang Kak Sehun itu _expert _banget sama cinlok-cinlok di organisasi—"

'_Mampus Oh Sehun! Mampus!'_

"Kak Baekhyun juga bilang Kakak lagi suka sama salah satu senior. Siapa Kak?"

'_Jebakan setan eyeliner sialan!'_

"Aduh, _sorry _banget. _Sorryyyy_ banget tiba-tiba aku inget janji sama temen nih. Aduh, _sorry_ banget ya. _Interview_-nya lain kali aja _ok_? Buru-buru nih! Daah!" Sehun dengan cepat meloloskan diri dari mereka.

"Kak Sehun! Tunggu Kak!"

"_Sorryyy_!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka tanpa melihat jalanan di depannya hingga dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia menabrak bahu seseorang hingga buku di tangannya kini terjatuh jauh ke depan.

"Kak Sehun!"

"_Sorry sorry_." Tanpa melihat orang yang ia tabrak, Sehun dengan cepat memungut bukunya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kak Luhan!" ketika gadis-gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mengganti nama yang mereka panggil, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat.

'_Kak Luhan? Jangan bilang yang gue tabrak barusan_—"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya _slow motion_. Benar saja. Postur tubuh Luhan yang begitu ia hapal kini sudah melenggang ke tengah lapangan diikuti dengan tatapan kagum kedua gadis di depan sana. Sehun memerosotkan bahunya lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju kelas.

'_Baekhyun gue bersumpah bakalan bunuh lo setelah ini!'_

oOo

"Kyungsoo, coba deh gue liat kerjaan lo!" Baekhyun dengan cepat sudah setengah membungkuk disamping meja Kyungsoo. Bokong sintalnya membuat beberapa pasang mata pria-pria mesum yang duduk di bangku belakang melotot sambil cengengesan. Untung roknya tidak sependek minggu lalu. Dia kapok terkena razia guru BK yang galak itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Pak Junmyeon yang segala sesuatunya harus sempurna. Dari kepala sampai kaki, semuanya harus mencerminkan seorang murid teladan yang belajar di sekolah paling bergengsi. Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan mesum mereka, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu menatap mereka tajam dengan mata lebarnya. Tangannya terangkat lalu menunjuk matanya dan mata mereka secara bergantian. Seketika pria-pria itu ciut dengan tatapan galaknya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Ambil kursi lo. Jangan nungging kaya gitu." Ucapan Kyungsoo langsung dituruti olehnya. Baekhyun segera menggusur kursinya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sehun?" mata lebar Kyungsoo mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Baekhyun yang tengah menyalin pekerjaan Kyungsoo ikutan sadar jika Sehun masih belum muncul juga sejak ia kabur dari perpustakaan setengah jam yang lalu.

"Terakhir gue liat sih ya di perpus. Biasa, lagi nguntit si kecengan bersama." Ucapnya seraya melanjutkan kembali acara menyalin-tugas-teman-lebih-gampang-daripada-mengerjakan-tugas-sendirian.

"Telepon gih! Tugasnya kan harus dikumpul abis pelajaran. Suruh dia balik ke kelas. Ntar kita yang kena semprot lagi kalo gak ngasih tau." Ujar Kyungsoo yang kini sudah _standby_ di depan cermin yang selalu ia bawa lalu memoles _lipbalm_ di bibirnya yang terlihat kering.

"Lo aja yang telepon. Gue lagi males denger teriakan dia."

"_Issshh_. Lo berdua emang hobi banget teriak-teriak. Bikin kuping gue sakit, tau gak?" dengus Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari cermin.

"Duhh.. Chanyeol keterlaluan banget deh. Dia kira bibir gue bisa dimakan apa?" ia memakai _lipbalm_ dengan hati-hati pada luka di bibir bawahnya lalu diikuti dengan ringisan pelan. Mendengar kata 'bibir' dan juga 'gigit', otak konslet Baekhyun sedikit konek.

"Chanyeol lo emang ganas. Gue kira dia gak kaya gitu. Maksud gue lo liat kan tampangnya sama sekali gak mencerminkan kalo dia tuh seorang _good kisser_? Gue bener-bener gak nyangka." Komentar Baekhyun masih tetap menyalin pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Sssstt berisik lo! Udah salin aja cepet! Gue mau cari Sehun dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun muncul dengan langkah gontai dan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Sehun!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriakan Sehun membuat seisi kelas menatap ke arahnya. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar dan berjalan ke arah bangku Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan santainya disana.

"What's up?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sehun. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh jangkung itu ambruk di salahsatu kursi kosong di depan meja Kyungsoo. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat dengan sengaja diatas pekerjaan Baekhyun.

"Huhuhuhu gue bener-bener apes hari ini." suaranya teredam meja.

"Lo kenapa? Coba cerita sama gue!" Kyungsoo mengelus punggungnya yang agak basah karena keringat. Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Rambutnya udah gak karuan, mirip orang yang baru saja turun dari motor yang dijalankan dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mata sendunya perlahan bergerak lalu mengarah tajam kepada Baekhyun.

"LO! THANK'S BANGET KARENA UDAH BIKIN GUE APES HARI INI!" lalu Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Harga diri gue... Kemaluan gue..."

"Ssssttt! Anak gadis gak boleh ngumbar-ngumbar kemaluan di depan orang!" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bukan kemaluan yang itu! Udah deh gue nyerah aja. Gue tau, Kak Luhan emang bukan jodoh gue. Mungkin udah saatnya buat gue ngebuka hati untuk orang lain." Ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Duhh gue bener-bener minta maaf deh. Seriusan! Gue sama sekali gak ada maksud buat ngancurin momen lo sama si Kakak imut itu tadi. Gue cuman gemes aja sama lo. Lo beraninya maen belakang—"

"Gue maen depan! Lo gak liat kalo tadi gue duduk depan dia?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Maksud gue bukan itu. Plis ya! Lo tuh, kalo suka ya nyatain! Jangan cuma nguntit dia kaya _stalker_!" omel Baekhyun seraya menggebrak meja Kyungsoo. Alat tulis yang semula berceceran di mejanya, kini sudah mendarat di bawah kaki meja. Teman sekelas mereka yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka lalu kembali mengabaikan. Trio BaekHunSoo memang terkenal dengan kehebohannya dimana-mana. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu heran dengan keributan-keributan semacam itu. Paling hanya memutar bola mata, mendengus sebal, bisik-bisik, lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Dia udah tau kayanya. Tapi malah nganggep gue cewek aneh. Mungkin. Aaakkhhh gue sebeeeel!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tatanan rambutnya semakin gak karuan mirip orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa terus luntang-lantung di jalanan beberapa hari.

"Udah udah. Sekarang mendingan jangan pikirin Kak Luhan dulu deh. Lo lebih baik kerjain dulu tugas dari Pak Jinki. Satu jam lagi harus udah dikumpul. Cepetan!" Kyungsoo menengahi keduanya. Ia memang dikenal sebagai penjinak Baekhyun dan Sehun. Gadis paling tinggi diantara mereka itu hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian berjalan lemas ke arah mejanya, mengambil buku tulis di kolong meja, lalu kembali duduk di kursi kosong di depan meja Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong Zitao—penghuni kursi tersebut—sedang tidak masuk gara-gara demam berdarah.

"_By the way_, ultah lo kan tinggal 4 hari lagi nih. Lo mau kado apa dari kita-kita?" tawar Kyungsoo berusaha mengganti topik agar Sehun tidak terus-terusan cemberut seperti sekarang.

"Asal jangan yang mahal aja." Celetuk Baekhyun yang segera dilempari pelototan Kyungsoo. Sehun mendengus lagi lalu kembali menyalin pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang baru ia tulis sebanyak 2 baris.

"Haah, gue minta _support_ kalian aja." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yakin jika Sehun emang lagi setengah sadar. Jika sadar sepenuhnya, biasanya Sehun selalu banyak maunya. Namun kali ini mereka harap maklum saja. Mata Kyungsoo bahkan membulat ketika nama yang Sehun cantumkan di lembar jawaban miliknya bukanlah nama dirinya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tulisan itu direkayasa sedemikian rupa dengan bingkai bergambar hati di sekelilingnya—LUHAN.

oOo

"Kyungsoo, lo yakin nih dia bakalan mau?" Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo dengan tergesa harap-harap cemas dengan ide Kyungsoo yang menurutnya bisa saja membuat Sehun tidak suka. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Lo tenang aja. Gue yakin kok klo dia mau. Nah, tuh dia!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik pilar. Baekhyun ikut memposisikan tubuhnya merapat di belakang Kyungsoo. Luhan tengah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring di tengah lapangan basket—sendirian. Tak ada teman-teman geng kerennya yang biasanya selalu bersikap seperti _bodyguard_ di sekitarnya. Seragamnya tidak serapi ketika sekolah tengah berlangsung. Dasi yang dilonggarkan dengan 2 kancing teratas yang sengaja ia buka. Keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya membuatnya terlihat semakin keren dan juga _sexy_! Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai menelan ludahnya beberapa kali saking gugupnya.

"Gue deg-degan. Ini pertama kalinya gue mau ngomong sama dia." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya meremas ujung seragamnya. Baekhyun berdecih pelan.

"Gue kira lo berani deketin dia." Matanya menyipit—menegaskan garis _eyeliner_ yang membingkai matanya yang memang sipit.

"Siapa yang bilang gue gak berani? Gue kan cuma bilang deg-degan!" bela Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Kalo gitu buruan panggil dia." Baekhyun menyiku pinggang Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menggeliat geli.

"OK, OK. Santai aja kali. Gue teriak nih. Ehm... Kak Luhan!" teriakan Kyungsoo direspon dengan dengusan sebal Baekhyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Luhan masih asik dengan bola basket dan ringnya.

"Lo sebut itu teriakan? Yakin lo? Teriak tuh ya kaya gini—" Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu memposisikan tangannya di sekitar mulutnya.

"KAK LUHAN!" suara cempreng Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menggelegar benar-benar sukses membuat Luhan menoleh lalu menatap ke arah mereka berdua bingung. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sinis.

"Lo gila. Malu-maluin gue aja lo." Ia meremas wajahnya pelan dan tidak peduli jika bedaknya yang memang sudah tipis oleh keringat akan semakin luntur.

"Yang penting kan dia ngerespon kita. Buruan kita kesana!" Baekhyun terlebih dahulu berjalan ke tengah lapang disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang masih merasa malu karena kelakuan Baekhyun.

oOo

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana kronologis kejadian ia bisa terdampar di tukang es campur yang mangkal di sebrang sekolah bersama Jongin. Setelah ditinggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat bubar tadi, ia hanya celingukan sendiri lalu berpapasan dengan Jongin yang entah kenapa seperti sengaja menghampiri kelasnya. Sekarang ia hanya duduk, menunggu es campur yang tengah dibuat Bang Jongdae dengan segenap cinta dan penuh kasih sayang—begitu yang ia bilang ketika orang-orang bertanya tentang resep rahasia es campur berlabel 'SARANGHAE' itu karena terkenal dengan rasanya yang bikin nyes di lidah dan nyes di perut. Tak lupa nyes di hati juga. Jongin yang duduk di depannya tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman sok ganteng dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagu. Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Lo kenapa?" pertanyaan curiga Sehun membuat Jongin segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lagi nganggur lalu mencolek dagu Sehun gemas.

"Lo bener-bener cantik meskipun hari udah beranjak sore kaya gini. Bahkan sinar matahari yang semakin bergulir ke ufuk barat, kalah sama pesona kecantikan lo." Dan setelahnya terdengar suara geplakan keras di tangan Jongin.

"Awww! Sakit tau!" Ia mengusap tangannya yang memerah lalu meniupnya beberapa kali.

"_Don't touch me_ sama tangan kotor lo!"

"Tega banget sih lo! Gue kan cuma pengen ngungkapin perasaan gue." Ia memajukan bibirnya lebay.

"Gue udah tau isi hati dan otak lo! Mesum semua!" lidah tajam Sehun membuat Jongin semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini Dek, es campurnya. Silahkan diminum!" Bang Jongdae menyodorkan 2 gelas es campur dengan warna mejikuhibiniu di dalam gelas. Sehun benar-benar takjub. Ketika Sehun hendak meraih gelasnya, tangan Jongin lebih dulu meraih gelas Sehun lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan Sehun. Namun ketololan Jongin lagi-lagi harus membuat darah di ubun-ubun Sehun bergolak saking panasnya. Es campurnya tumpah ruah diatas meja lalu menciprati seragam atasan Sehun yang berwarna putih tepat di bagian dada lalu menetes ke atas roknya yang baru ia ganti tadi pagi.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Sehun stereo. Bang Jongdae yang tengah beres-beres mau pulang segera menoleh ke arah mereka. Untung saja tak ada pelanggan lain yang lagi nongkrong disana. Jongin dan Sehun nampaknya adalah pelanggan terakhirnya.

"Aduuhh Sehun _sorry_! Gue gak sengaja!" Jongin yang berubah panik segera membereskan gelas yang hampir menggelinding jatuh dari atas meja. Lalu tangannya hampir saja menyentuh bagian berharga Sehun yang hampir terlihat karena bajunya yang setengah basah.

"Lo sih! Basah kan? Bener-bener deh!" ia segera berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekap tas di dadanya untuk menghalangi pemandangan gratis yang akan memuaskan hawa nafsu pria-pria mesum.

"L—lo mau kemana?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Menurut lo?" Sehun berjalan menuju gerobak es.

"Bang, dia yang bayar." Bang Jongdae hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Jongin kasihan.

"Sehun—"

"Gue mau ke toilet! Jangan ikutin gue!" ia setengah berlari agar Jongin tidak ikut mengejarnya.

"_Darling_, hati-hati! Gue tunggu lo disini!" teriakan Jongin sama sekali tidak terdengar Sehun. Gadis berkaki jenjang itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gedung sekolah.

oOo

"Jadi, gimana Kak?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan takut-takut dengan _puppy eyes_nya setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan semua rencana mereka. Luhan tampak berpikir lalu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya namun seketika segera memasang wajah _cool_ seperti biasa.

"_Sorry_—"

oOo

Luhan membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran. Ia lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang semakin _sexy _dan ganteng karena tetesan-tetesan air disana. Teringat pembicaraannya dengan 2 gadis heboh tapi malu-malu tadi. Apa ia keterlaluan karena sudah menolak mentah-mentah permintaan mereka?

"Jongin sialan! Kenapa dia harus numpahin esnya di baju gue? Aduhh gimana nutupinnya nih?' Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang berasal dari toilet wanita di ruangan sebelah. Ia segera beranjak dari sana, menyampirkan tas punggung di bahunya lalu keluar dari toilet pria.

"Yahh..." Luhan melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu toilet wanita. Ia memperhatikan pakaian Sehun yang basah lalu bra berwarna hitam tercetak jelas pada seragam basahnya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu segera merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Awas lo ya!" masih terdengar umpatan Sehun disana. Luhan berjalan mendekat. Sehun tampak tidak menyadari jika Luhan kini sudah berada di depannya. Hanya saja sebuah _hoodie _berwarna biru tua sudah terjulur di depannya. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap _hoodie _tersebut lekat-lekat lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat seketika dengan wajah cengo seperti biasa. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan tergagap.

"K—K—Kak Luhan?"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha. Saya tau judulnya emang nggak banget. Ff ini diangkat dari kisah cinta saya jaman SMA. Ada sebagian yang nyata, ada juga yang cuma fiktif belaka. Bener-bener geli banget jadi inget masa ABG xD**

**Well ini ff genderswitch pertama saya. Maaf ya kalo penggunaan bahasanya juga jadi kaya gini hehe. Ff ini Cuma bakal jadi 2 atau 3 chapter aja dan bakalan update cepet. Buat yang masih nunggu INAAM dan Our Path, harap ditunggu aja ya.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry banget kalo update-nya telat hehe! Aku kira gak bakalan ada yang baca ff ini. Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Awas lo ya!" masih terdengar umpatan Sehun disana. Luhan berjalan mendekat. Sehun tampak tidak menyadari jika Luhan kini sudah berada di depannya. Hanya saja sebuah hoodie berwarna biru tua sudah terjulur di depannya. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap hoodie tersebut lekat-lekat lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat seketika dengan wajah cengo seperti biasa. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan tergagap._

"_K—K—Kak Luhan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**HanHun**

**(**_**GS for Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok**_**)**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meyakinkan bahwa matanya kali ini memang tidak salah lihat. Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu segera menyambar _hoodie_ milik Luhan lalu menutupi bagian bajunya yang basah.

"_Thank's_, Kak." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Skakmat! Satu-satunya yang bisa bikin Sehun bungkam kaya gini ya cuma Luhan! Ia mati kutu, mati gaya, bahkan hampir mati beneran jika akal sehatnya tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar kaya orang jantungan.

"_It's okay_. Saya—"

"Luhan!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Sehun menatap seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari bahu Luhan. Seketika rasa percaya diri Sehun berada pada level terendah dan terkubur di perut bumi. Itu Kim Minseok! _Vice President English Club_ yang digosipkan oleh anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 adalah pacarnya Luhan. Inilah alasan yang paling utama membuat Sehun menciut, ciut, ciut, hingga ia menjadi butiran debu yang terhempas angin lalu menghilang terguyur air hujan.

Luhan yang tadinya masih berdiri di depan Sehun, kini sudah melangkah mendekati Minseok. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan disana. Sehun masih terpaku melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Luhan dan Minseok yang tampak begitu akrab lalu menganggap Sehun seolah tak ada disana. Ia hanya memberengutkan wajahnya sebal seraya menatap nanar _hoodie_ yang ia pegang.

"Hei!" suara Luhan membuat Sehun terkesiap kaget. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Saya duluan!" ujarnya dengan nada _cool_. Luhan pun berlalu diikuti Minseok yang sebelumnya tersenyum ke arah Sehun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun disana. Terdengar tawa yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Yang pasti Sehun berasa ingin menggigiti sesuatu. Tanpa sadar ia memasukkan _hoodie_ Luhan ke dalam mulutnya lalu mennggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Eeeerrgghhh Kak Minseok emang _lucky _banget! Gue tau! Gue tuh cuma setitik debu yang gak sengaja Kak Luhan liat terus dia biarin gitu aja." Nada suaranya terdengar dibuat-buat. Sehun mulai _lebay_. Ia pun semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah lalu segera menggusur kakinya menjauh dari toilet.

oOo

Jongin terus bergerak gelisah di sekitaran gerobak es campur milik Bang Jongdae. Yang punya lagi sibuk beresin tenda sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tidak mau diam.

"Den, si Non-nya masih belum balik ya?" tiba-tiba Bang Jongdae sedikit mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. Jongin menoleh sebentar lalu kepalanya lagi-lagi terus mengecek ke arah gerbang sekolahan.

"Iya nih Bang. Dia kok lama banget ya? Apa gue cek aja?" Jongin memperhatikan jam digital di ponselnya. Sehun sudah 25 menit pergi ke toilet. _Jangan-jangan dia lagi setor lagi_, begitu menurut Jongin.

"Palingan juga bentar lagi dia balik. Abang itung dari 100 ya. 100, 99, 98, 97,..., ..., 87—" Bang Jongdae yang lagi melipat tenda benar-benar niat menghitung mundur dari 100. Jongin tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Ia masih terus celingukan mencari sosok gadis bertubuh tinggi itu.

"—76, 75, 74,..., —" Bang Jongdae masih terus menghitung hingga Jongin menepukkan tangannya sekali ketika matanya menangkap sosok wanita berwajah murung keluar dari arah gerbang dengan langkah gontai.

"_Princess_!" Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan baru. Ia melambaikan tangannya heboh sementara Sehun hanya meresponnya dengan delikan tajam lalu menendang kerikil yang menurutnya menghalangi jalan. Jongin cepat-cepat berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman terlebar yang ia punya.

"Lo kok lama banget sih? Abis BAB ya?" pertanyaan frontal Jongin membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan di atas trotoar. Tiba-tiba Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat hingga membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang karena wajah Jongin kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja darinya.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?" ujarnya risih. Tangannya kini sudah mendorong wajah Jongin agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lo tau gak?"

"Apa?!" lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menjawab ketus. Jongin yang sudah kebal dengan teriakan Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Muka lo mirip baju yang belom disetrika. Kenapa sih?" ucapan Jongin membuat darah di ubung-ubun Sehun bergejolak hebat, namun ia hanya menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Kim Jongin—" rahangnya mengeras. Namun tiba-tiba pemandangan jauh di depan mereka membuat mata Sehun terbelalak dan rahangnya perlahan kembali terbuka.

"Kim Jongin—"

"Apa sih?"

"Jongin, gue—" tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah sedih. Dua orang di depan sana sudah melesat pergi menggunakan motor _sport_ milik si pria.

"Hati gue—" Sehun mematung seraya mencengkram dadanya erat. Jongin tiba-tiba berubah panik.

"Sehun, lo gak papa kan? Lo sakit?! Mana yang sakit? Lo sesek? Dada lo kenapa?" ia segera meraih tangan Sehun dengan cemas. Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggeleng dengan keras.

"HATI GUEEEEE!" tiba-tiba Sehun melolong kaya orang gila. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan rahang yang hampir mau jatuh.

"Lo yakin gak papa?"

"HATI GUE SAKIT BANGEEEEET!" lagi-lagi Sehun berteriak membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menatap aneh. Sehun tidak peduli. Tapi Jongin benar-benar malu setengah mati.

"Ssssttt! Plis! Lo bisa kan gak usah teriak-teriak gitu?" Jongin dengan cepat segera membekap mulut Sehun hingga gadis itu memberontak dan memukuli tangan Jongin lumayan keras.

"Apaan sih lo? Udah ah gue mau pulang! Lo jangan ikutin gue!" Sehun segera berlari setelah ia berhasil melepas bekapan tangan Jongin di mulutnya.

"SEHUN! TAPI KAN— Gue udah nungguin lo dari tadi—" Jongin berubah cemberut. Ia menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Jongin tidak mengejarnya karena ia tahu Sehun pasti bakalan ngamuk lebih ganas lagi.

"Sehun, lo bener-bener tega sama gue—"

"Den."

"Anjrit! Bang Jongdae! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di belakang gue?" Jongin hampir jantungan. Ia mengusap dadanya pelan. Bang Jongdae kini sudah berdiri sejajar dengannya seraya menatap kepergian Sehun yang sudah menghilang di dalam bus.

"Sabar ya Den. Semuanya memang butuh perjuangan." Suasana berubah melankolis. Jongin melirik Bang Jongdae sekilas lalu segera tertunduk lesu.

"Iya Bang. Sakitnya tuh disini, Bang." Jongin menunjuk dadanya beberapa kali. Tangan Bang Jongdae terangkat lalu menepuk punggung Jongin menenangkan.

"Sabar Den. Asalkan mau terus berjuang, pasti hasilnya akan memuaskan. Cinta ditolak itu memang gak enak." Kini nada suara Bang Jongdae yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Jongin menatapnya heran.

'_Nih orang kenapa?' _ia bermonolog di dalam hati.

"Bang, _are you okay_?" Jongin hanya melongo ketika melihat Bang Jongdae tampak menerawang jauh. Ia seketika terkesiap kaget lalu melirik Jongin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin gatal.

"Eh, Den maaf maaf, saya jadi terbawa suasana. Inget si Neng di kampung. Peurs lop-nya Abang hehe."

Jongin masih tak percaya jika secara tidak langsung ia diajak curhat oleh Bang Jongdae. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"_By the way_ Bang—" Jongin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia menggaruk lengannya seraya mencari kalimat yang tepat buat ngomong sama Bang Jongdae.

"Kenapa Den?"

"Yang tadi— ngutang dulu ya. Gue lupa tadi duitnya dipake buat _fotocopy_-an. Gue janji besok pasti gue bayar. _OK_?" seketika wajah Jongin berubah seperti semula. Tak ada jejak-jejak kesedihan yang tertinggal di wajah kecoklatannya. Bang Jongdae hanya pasrah lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tenang aja Den. Abang selalu mangkal disini. Kapanpun Aden mau bayar, Abang selalu _stand by_." Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Sip deh! Kalo gitu gue pulang duluan ya! _Thank's_ Bang!" anak itu pun melesat pergi tanpa basa basi lagi. Bang Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Jongin yang kini tampak berjalan meloncat-loncat melewati pot bunga setinggi betisnya yang berjajar di sepanjang trotoar.

"Cinta... Cinta... Emang bikin gila."

OOo

Sehun membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan lemas. Tenaganya serasa terkuras habis karena terlalu memikirkan Luhan yang belum tentu memikirkannya. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia tersandung pot lidah buaya yang entah sejak kapan—menurut perkiraannya—seperti bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Untung saja ia tidak sampai terjatuh lalu lutut mulusnya harus mendarat diatas macam-macam bebatuan yang selalu digunakan oleh orangtuanya untuk pijat refleksi telapak kaki setiap pagi. Ia mengusap lututnya yang sudah terasa ngilu lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

"_I'M HOME_!" seperti biasa, suaranya seolah tak ada habisnya. Meskipun terlihat lesu dan lemas tapi untuk urusan berteriak, Sehun tak ada tandingannya.

Tampak tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Namun pintu depan sama sekali tidak terkunci. Sehun celingukan lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia melirik meja makan yang tampak lengang sebelum membuka pintu lemari es di depannya lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana dan segera meminumnya hingga tandas. Ketika pintu lemari es ditutup kembali, matanya menangkap sebuah _sticky note_ baru yang tertempel disana. Ia memicing, membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Apa? Ortu berangkat ke Busan tadi siang? Kok mereka gak telepon gue sih? Waduh, gak beres nih." Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya untuk menyerukan protes kepada ibunya. Namun ternyata, ketika ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya, terdapat beberapa pesan dan juga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ya ampun. Gue lupa kalo _handphone_-nya masih gue _silent_." Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Wajahnya bertambah muram saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang bersiul dengan langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga. Samar-samar tercium aroma parfum yang begitu menusuk hidung hingga Sehun segera melongok ke arah tangga dan menemukan pria bertubuh tinggi sedang memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Heh! Mau kemana lo?" suara Sehun yang berasal dari arah dapur yang agak gelap membuat pria itu terlonjak kaget. Ia melirik sebal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hah, ternyata ibu tiri udah balik." Ia tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun disana. Ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu, Sehun berteriak lagi.

"Hei! Lo belom jawab pertanyaan gue! Mau kemana?" Sehun berjalan mendekat. Matanya memicing masih terus mengendusi bau tubuh Chanyeol.

"Lo pake parfum sebotol?"

"_Please_, lo bukan ortu ataupun tante sama om gue! Jadi terserah gue dong mau pergi kemana." Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sementara Sehun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Apa?"

"Lo gak bakalan ninggalin gue di rumah sendirian kan? Lo tau kan kalo ortu gue lagi ke Busan?" nada suaranya terdengar memohon agar Chanyeol tidak jadi pergi atau bahkan berubah pikiran untuk mengajaknya pergi. Matanya menggerayangi tubuh Chanyeol lalu melihat tas punggung dengan stik drum yang sedikit mencuat karena tidak muat.

"Tau. Gue udah dapet ijin dari mereka kok buat keluar sekarang."

"Terus gue?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Terus lo? Ya lo jaga rumah lah." Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang terkesan ribet. Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah masalah jika harus tinggal sendirian di rumah. Pria itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Mungkin saja kepala Sehun terbentur sesuatu ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

"Lo kenapa sih?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya dengan gemas. Chanyeol semakin menatapnya heran.

"Lo— lo tau? Gue tuh— gue udah muak sama kejombloan ini! Sekarang lo pergi dan semakin menekankan status gue kalo gue tuh seorang jomblo!" penjelasan melantur Sehun membuat Chanyeol segera memastikan suhu tubuh Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di dahi lebarnya. Tak ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Sehun.

"Lo gila? Ck, lo udah buang-bunag waktu gue tau gak? Udah ah, gue pergi dulu!" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun lalu segera melesat pergi menuju motornya di dalam garasi.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol hingga ke teras rumah.

"_Stop_! Lo tuh ya! Mau dikeroyok tetangga karena bikin keributan?" Chanyeol kini sudah menaiki motornya.

"Lo tega ya sama gue? Yaudah, abis ini lo harus putus sama Kyungsoo! Dulu gue bela-belain bantuin lo demi kesuksesan lo buat dapetin sahabat gue! Terus balesan lo sekarang kaya gini?" Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera menyalakan mesin motornya. Ia yakin jika kepala Sehun terbentur sesuatu di ketika pulang sekolah tadi.

"Lo tuh aneh banget deh. Kenapa sih? Lo mau minta tolong gue buat nyampein salam ke Luhan? Gitu aja kok repot." Baru satu detik Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah melompat menuruni teras lalu membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Hati-hati lo kalo ngomong! Gue sumpahin lo sama Kyungsoo putus beneran kalo lo bilang macem-macem sama Luhan atau satu kata keluar dari mulut lo terus lo nyamber-nyamber nama gue depan dia, lo—_END_!" Sehun menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan leher. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebal seraya menghempaskan tangan Sehun karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Cewek gila! GR banget sih! Udah ah! Gue pusing lama-lama ngomong sama lo! Eh—" mata bulat Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan _hoodie_ yang dipakai Sehun. Ia hapal betul dengan benda yang melekat di tubuh jangkung gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak hapal? Itu adalah salah satu jaket favorit Luhan!

"Heh, darimana lo dapet _hoodie_ itu?" ia menatap Sehun curiga. Gadis itu baru sadar. Ini namanya gawat darurat! Jika Chanyeol tahu _hoodie_ yang dipakai Sehun itu adalah milik Luhan, dia pasti akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan bagaimana kronologis kejadian hingga _hoodie_ itu bisa ada di tangan Sehun, lalu ia akan membocorkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemudian mereka akan berubah heboh dan menyebar gosip tidak jelas lalu berakhirlah Sehun menjadi sasaran empuk para _fangirl_ Luhan satu sekolahan. Hidupnya pasti tidak akan tentram, damai, aman, dan sejahtera lagi.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha mencari jawaban yang sedikit rasional agar Chanyeol tidak curiga. Namun baru saja ia berpikir setengah jalan, Chanyeol sudah menoyor kepalanya lebih cepat.

"Kelamaan mikir lo. Udah ah. Gue pergi. _Bye_!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol segera menarik gas lalu motornya melaju cepat di jalanan. Sehun mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Untung.. Untung.. Gue harap dia gak tanya-tanya sama Kak Luhan. Mau ditaro dimana muka gue?" Sehun menjambak rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

oOo

Sehun hanya berguling malas diatas kasur sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel yang tak kunjung berdering. Tubuhnya sudah lumayan segar setelah ia menenggelamkan diri di dalam _bathtub_ selama 45 menit—ketiduran—lalu terbangun ketika perutnya menjerit minta diisi.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan menunggu telepon dari Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, apalagi Luhan—_impossible_ banget! Ada yang lebih penting dari mereka untuk saat ini. Jasa _delivery_ pizza yang sudah satu jam ia tunggu tapi masih belum datang. Bukan satu dua kali para pengantar makanan cepat saji itu salah alamat. Posisi rumahnya memang sedikit membingungkan. Entahlah. Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa mereka tampak selalu bingung dengan jalan menuju rumahnya. Makannya ia selalu _stand by_ ketika memesan makanan, mungkin saja para pengantar makanan tersebut membutuhkan Sehun agar menunggu mereka di depan pintu pagar. Bahkan di tengah cuaca dingin pun ia rela menunggu, demi perutnya yang menjerit kelaparan. Sehun pikir menunggu makanan yang tak kunjung datang sama saja dengan menunggu sang pujaan hati menyadari bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus setengah mati. Sehun lagi-lagi mulai _lebay_.

Terdengar suara motor berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sehun dengan cepat turun dari ranjang lalu melongok dari jendela. Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang! Ia segera berlari keluar kamar lalu menimbulkan suara gaduh saat menuruni tangga. Ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, Sehun sudah dengan cepat membuka pintu hingga mengejutkan si pengantar makanan. Terang saja ia terkejut. Sehun membuka pintunya sedikit kasar dengan bunyi brak brik bruk disana-sini. Terkesan brutal dan tidak lembut. Padahal dia wanita.

"Makasih Mas!" ujarnya ceria dengan senyum lima jarinya. Pengantar makanan tersebut hanya tersenyum dipaksakan lalu segera pergi setelah mendapat bayaran dari Sehun dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah motornya yang terparkir di dekat pintu pagar. Mungkin ia takut.

"_Yes_ makan enak! Makan kenyang!" ia menciumi _box pizza_ setelah menutup pintu. Sehun berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak besar susu coklat di dalam lemari es. Langkahnya terburu-buru, lalu dengan cepat ia memindahkan semua yang ia genggam di atas meja di ruang tengah. Sehun berlari ke atas untuk mengambil ponsel. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang ingin mengajaknya bicara ketika ia tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Mungkin saja itu Luhan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sih.

**Drrt... Drrtt...**

Ponselnya bergetar pertanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Ternyata Baekhyun mengirim sesuatu di grup gosip mereka.

**Baekhyun: Kyungsoo, kita bener2 harus mastiin lagi nih!**

**Baekhyun: Pokoknya Kak Luhan harus mau hadir di acara **_**surprise party**_**-nya Sehun!**

**Baekhyun: Kita harus paksa dia!**

**Baekhyun: Titik!**

**Baekhyun: Jangan sampe Sehun tau tentang ini!**

**Baekhyun: Besok kita harus ngomong lagi sama Kak Luhan! Paksa dia! Kalo perlu kita culik sekalian!**

Sehun melongo ketika membaca isi _chat_ yang dikirim Baekhyun. Dia melotot sempurna. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik balasan lalu mengirimnya di grup.

**Sehun: Anjrit Baek! Maksud lo apaan?**

**Sehun: Lo mau bawa Kak Luhan? **_**BIG NO**_**! LO GILA?!**

**Sehun: Gagalin gak?**

**Sehun: Awas aja ya kalo dia tiba-tiba muncul di ultah gue!**

**Sehun: Baekhyun! Kyungsoo! Lo berdua jelasin sama gue apa maksud kalian?!**

**Sehun: Lo mau bikin gue salting depan dia?!**

Usut punya usut Baekhyun salah mengirim pesan ke grup. Seharusnya ia hanya melakukan _personal chat_ dengan Kyungsoo saja. Tapi karena keteledorannya, ia membuka _chat room_ grup dan semuanya harus terbaca oleh Sehun! Sekarang ia sibuk menoyor kepalanya sendiri lalu dengan cepat segera menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk menjerit-jerit heboh karena ketololannya. Rencana mereka jadi gagal total!

"_Halo_?" suara di sebrang sana masih terdengar santai sementara Baekhyun sudah panik setengah mati.

"KYUNGSOO! GUE TAU GUE TOLOL! PLIS MAAFIN GUE!" suara lengkingan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"_Apa sih?! Bisa gak lo gak usah teriak-teriak gitu hah_?" sembur Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Lobacachatdariguedigrupdanplismaafingue!" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Jujur saja ia merasa bersalah.

"_Bentar, gue cek dulu_." Terdengar hening selama beberapa detik kemudian selanjutnya yang dapat Baekhyun dengar adalah umpatan dari mulut Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu terlihat kalem dan tak lebih heboh daripada Baekyun.

"_TOLOL! Duuuuhhh lo gimana sih? Aduuhhh ini tuh namanya GATOT! GAGAL TOTAL! Kok lo bisa salah kirim ke grup sih? Mana dia lagi yang pertama nyadar. Tuh kan dia minta penjelasan! Mampus nih! Yahhh.. Goodbye Luhan!_" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Ia pun sibuk merutuk tak jelas di sebrang sana.

"_Sorryyyyy_~" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Niatnya ingin membahagiakan teman, tapi justru malah menggagalkannya.

"_Hah, udah lah. Nasi udah jadi bubur. Mau gimana lagi? Terpaksa kita pindah ke rencana B."_

"Rencana B? Apaan?" Baekhyun berubah penasaran. Mereka belum membicarakan soal rencana B sebelumnya. Semuanya terlalu fokus pada rencana A yang memang belum tentu berhasil juga dan malah berakhir gagal seperti ini.

"_Gak ada. Gue belom mikir apapun_." jawaban polos Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya lalu menggigiti bantalnya dengan gemas. Ia benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo sekarang juga!

"Lo—"

"_Apa?! Ini semua kan gara-gara lo! Sekarang lo pikirin ide yang lebih gila, yang lebih OK, dibandingkan dengan Kak Luhan yang tiba-tiba bawa kue ulang tahun buat Sehun. Gue sibuk! Nyokap minta bantuin gue bikin kue buat arisan besok. Gue tutup!" _

"Kyungsoo! _Aisshhh! _Duh gimana nih? Ide yang lebih gila? Apaan? KYAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak frustrasi hingga terdengar suara teguran ibunya dari lantai bawah. Ia dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu kembali berguling di atas ranjangnya.

Sementara itu Sehun masih menunggu dengan tidak sabaran balasan dari Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun di grup _chat_ mereka. Namun tak ada yang muncul lagi untuk menjelaskan setelahnya. Ia mendengus sebal lalu menghubungi mereka satu per satu namun percuma saja. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sialaaan!"

oOo

Keringat di tubuh kelima pemuda ganteng itu mengalir cukup deras. Latihan _band _malam ini diakhiri dengan sebuah lagu _underground_ yang membuat semua personilnya melompat-lompat heboh hingga membakar beberapa ratus kalori di tubuh mereka. Chanyeol terlihat paling ngos-ngosan dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara setelah 2 jam menggebuk _drum _tanpa henti. Bahkan kaki dan bokongnya terasa kebas karena duduk terlalu lama.

Luhan yang berada di posisi _vocalist_ terus mengurut jakunnya karena lagu terakhir barusan membuatnya kehabisan suara dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Bahkan ia kini berdehem tidak jelas lalu meraih sebotol air mineral diatas meja.

"Lo gak papa Lu? Hahaha suara lo barusan emang _amazing_ banget!" Yixing tertawa cekikikan lalu dibalas Luhan dengan tendangan di bokongnya. Pria itu hampir tersungkur jika Chanyeol tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Bahaya lo! _By the way_ kaki gue pegel bangeeet!" Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai lalu melompat-lompat tidak jelas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Sementara Kris dan Tao masing-masing sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya di sudut studio.

"_Guys_, buruan kita makan! Gue udah laper!" teriak Chanyeol stereo lalu duduk di dekat meja yang sudah penuh oleh _snack, junk food_, dan juga minuman lainnya. Ia membuka _box pizza_ lalu mengambilnya sepotong dan segera memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Kris dan Tao kini ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Akhirnya gue bisa makan juga!" mulut Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh. Yang lain menatapnya risih ketika makanan di mulutnya sedikit muncrat kesana sini.

"Tutup mulut lo! Jorok banget sih!" omel Kris seraya melempar satu kotak tisu ke arahnya. Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sigap lalu segera membersihkan saus _pizza_ yang belepotan di sekitaran mulutnya.

"Susu punya siapa nih?" Tao tiba-tiba mengacungkan satu-satunya kotak susu coklat diantara setumpuk makanan di depan mereka. Luhan yang responnya cepat segera menyambar susu di tangan Tao lalu menyembunyikannya di bawah kakinya yang terlipat di lantai.

"Punya gue!" ujarnya cepat membuat Tao berdecak sebal. Luhan sedang dalam fase _childish_ sekarang. Satu-satunya sisi Luhan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan ketika Luhan berada di sekolah dan dikelilingi oleh fans-fans wanita yang begitu memujanya. Tak ada yang tahu jika Luhan adalah pecinta susu nomor 1 diantara mereka. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu jika tinggi Luhan berhenti bertambah ketika ia menginjak kelas 2 SMA tahun lalu meskipun setiap hari ia tidak pernah absen meminum susu berkalsium tinggi.

Kini tatapan mereka kembali pada Chanyeol yang tengah makan seperti orang kelaparan. Yang lain hanya mengernyit heran.

"Yeol, lo belom makan berapa hari hah?" pertanyaan Tao hanya direspon dengan lambaian tangan Chanyeol karena di dalam mulutnya sudah tidak ada lagi celah untuk ia mengeluarkan suara.

"_Sorry sorry_. Habisnya tadi di rumah gue sama sekali gak makan apapun. Ibu tiri gue malah ngajak ribut. Kesel gue!"

"Ibu tiri? Sejak kapan lo punya ibu tiri? Bukannya lo tinggal sama om tante lo?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menggantungkan ayam gorengnya demi menanti jawaban Chanyeol yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ah—maksud gue sepupu gue yang rese itu hehe."

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Bro!" sebuah botol kosong diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Tao. Semuanya menoleh, memberi respon yang berbeda.

"Setuju!" Chanyeol yang sudah menangkap maksud Tao segera membenahi posisinya lalu duduk bersila di tempatnya semula.

"Apaan?" Luhan masih tak mengerti.

"_Truth or dare_."

"Ogaaaah! Gue sial mulu maen yang begituan." Tolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Namun yang ia dapat justru tatapan tajam keempat sahabatnya. Tatapan mereka seolah bisa menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Tatapan mengejek yang menurut Luhan seolah meneriakinya pengecut, pecundang, mental tahu, dan lain sebagainya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mau tak mau segera memasang posisi bersila disamping Chanyeol.

"_OK_, kita hompimpah dulu! Yang pertama menang, dia yang berhak muter botol duluan. Begitu seterusnya." Chanyeol memberi instruksi sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIHIM GAMBRENG!" suara _manly_ kelima pria ganteng itu benar-benar tidak terdengar merdu. Yixing yang pertama menang dan langsung memegangi botol, mengira-ngira arah yang tepat agar kepala botol pas mengenai targetnya.

"GAMBRENG!" Tao mendapat giliran kedua. Luhan semakin was-was. _Feeling_-nya memang selalu buruk.

"GAMBRENG!" Chanyeol yang mendapat giliran ketiga lalu segera memberi kode ke arah Yixing. Pria ber_dimple _itu mengangguk pelan seperti ingin menjebak seseorang. Kini tinggal Kris dan Luhan yang tersisa.

"Nah kan. Apa gue bilang." Luhan berujar pasrah. Ia lalu melakukan suit dengan Kris dan pada akhirnya gajah vs semut, Luhan yang kalah.

"Gue udah yakin kok kalo gue yang kalah." Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Keempat pria lain tampak menahan tawa. Yixing bahkan sudah memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Siap? Gue puter ya!"

Botol pun mulai berputar dengan cepat. Wajah semuanya tampak was-was dan berharap kepala botol tidak berhenti ke arah mereka. Mata kelimanya benar-benar fokus hingga botol kini mulai bergerak perlahan, nyaris berhenti dan—

"Kris!" Chanyeol menepukkan tangannya sekali. Ia mulai cekikikan tidak jelas sementara yang lain mengusap dadanya lega.

"Kalo pertanyaan lo macem-macem, gue gak mau jawab!" ujar Kris ketus.

"Nyantei Bro! Sekarang lo pilih _truth_ apa _dare_?" tatapan Yixing seolah ingin menikam Kris. Pria tinggi itu berpikir keras. Dia hanya suka bermain aman.

"_Truth_!" jawabnya mantap. Yixing mengangguk lagi lalu sebelumnya melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Lo—lagi suka sama cewek ya? Siapa?"

Mampus!

Kris seketika mati kutu. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu melirik kiri kanan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa?" pertanyaannya membuat yang lain memutar bola mata kesal. Ia berdehem pelan kemudian hendak menjawab.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Gue belom jawab! Uh— gue emang lagi suka sama cewek. Tapi kalian semua belum saatnya tau siapa dia karena gue pun harus mastiin perasaan gue terlebih dahulu sama dia. _Sorry_." Kris mengangkat tangannya, bersikap sok keren

"Gak asik lo! _OK_ deh, _next_!" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Tao untuk memutar botolnya. Yang lain kembali harap-harap cemas.

"Chanyeol!"

Tawa mereka tiba-tiba meledak ketika melihat keceriaan lenyap seketika dari wajah si penebar _Happy Virus_ itu.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth_ dah." Ia hanya mencari aman. Jika menjawab _Dare_, Tao pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal macam-macam seperti beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia memilih _Dare_, Kris menyuruhnya merayu salah satu siswi di depan Kyungsoo hingga ia nyaris mati di tangan gadis bermata lebar itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali lo ciuman sama Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan ngawur Tao lagi-lagi membuat yang lain tertawa puas. Chanyeol melotot kaget. Apa-apan Kungfu Panda yang satu itu?

"Anjrit! Apaan lo nanya begituan? Heh, itu urusan gue sama cewek gue! Lo semua gak perlu tau!" Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya berkali-kali. Memangnya dia mau mengumbar rahasia di depan mereka?

"Jawab aja lah." Yixing semakin mendesak. Ia membuka sekaleng _Cola_ lalu meminumnya hingga nyaris tersedak .

"Hah! Tiapharigueciumansamadiapuaslo?!" Chanyeol menatap mereka sebal. Luhan hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena jawaban frontal Chanyeol. Perut mereka terasa melilit gara-gara terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Pantesan aja bibir cewek lo bengkak gitu." Celetuk Yixing polos yang diikuti tawa semakin keras Kris, Luhan, dan juga Tao.

"Bibir dia emang dari sananya gitu kali! Gue bilangin dia baru tau rasa lo!" ia sudah mengambil alih botol karena kali ini adalah gilirannya memutar botol.

"Udah! _Stop_! Kalian semua kaya kesambet setan tau gak?! Sekarang giliran gue!" ia sudah memutar botolnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Luhan masih cekikikan. Kegantengannya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Bahkan kali ini ia sibuk memukuli paha Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakit!" protes Tao seraya menahan tangan Luhan yang mulai brutal.

"LUHAN!" Chanyeol menyeringai. Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chanyeol lalu beralih ke atas meja.

"Gue?" ia menatap Chanyeol horor. Luhan menelan ludah gugup ketika Chanyeol tampak menerawang lalu seringainya kembali tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"_Truth_ atau _Dare_? Gue sih berharap lo milih _dare _aja."

"Ogah! Gue pilih _truth_!"

"Hah _OK_ deh pengecut. _By the way_ tadi pas pulang sekolah lo minjemin jaket sama cewek ya?" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung dagu. Luhan masih memproses pertanyaannya.

"Itu pertanyaan ya?" ujarnya bego.

"Bentar. Kok lo tau sih?" lanjutnya lagi seraya mengerutkan dahi. Ternyata dugaan Chanyeol memang benar! _Hoodie_ yang dipakai Sehun tadi itu adalah milik Luhan!

"Jadi bener ya? Kok bisa?" giliran Chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan.

"Hah? Cewek siapa?" Kris ikut menanggapi. Sementara yang lain berubah penasaran. Luhan mengangkat bahunya enteng pura-pura tidak tahu padahal sebenarnya ia tahu jika gadis itu adalah Sehun.

"_I don't know_." Jawabnya santai.

"Masa sih lo gak tau?" Chanyeol yakin jika antara Luhan dan juga Sehun memang terjadi sesuatu meskipun itu memang belum pasti.

"Aduh udah deh lupain aja. Gue gak tau siapa dia, _OK_? Kris, sekarang giliran lo."

Kris sebenarnya masih melanjutkan rasa penasarannya mengenai siapa wanita yang Luhan pinjami _hoodie_. Tidak mungkin kan jika itu—Minseok? Jika Minseok, maka Luhan pasti akan langsung menjawab jujur. Hati Kris benar-benar gundah gulana.

"Berdoa aja semoga bukan lo lagi." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Luhan seraya memperhatikan botol yang masih berputar.

"Hari ini gue gak bakalan seapes itu."

Tapi—

"LUHAN! ANJIR LO LAGI!" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika perkiraannya tidak meleset kali ini. Luhan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat.

"Kenapa harus gue lagi?" suaranya teredam meja. Yang lain lagi-lagi tertawa puas melihat kesialan Luhan yang tampak bertubi-tubi.

"_Truth? Dare_?" Kris memasang wajah jailnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya yang sudah kusut.

"Karena gue gak mau dibilang pengecut dan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi terkesan abal-abal, gue pilih _DARE_!" ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di udara. Yang lain bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Woooow!" semuanya terkesima dengan nyali Luhan yang tiba-tiba setinggi itu. Otak Kris masih konek dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ini bener-bener sesuai skenario gue! Berhubung lo pilih _dare_ dan gue mau tau siapa cewek yang lo kasih pinjem _hoodie_ lo, jadi—"

Luhan sudah benar-benar was-was dengan _dare_ yang akan diberikan Kris padanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Jangan bilang jika Kris—

"Lo harus ngajak cewek itu ke _prom night_ minggu depan." Kris menyeringai. Luhan hanya melongo tak percaya. Sekali lagi dia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah memilih _dare _disaat yang tidak tepat!

"L—lo gak bercanda kan?" Luhan berubah panik. Satu-satunya alasan yang sangat mengganjal di hatinya adalah— karena dia merasa bersalah sudah menolak permintaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk sekedar membawakan _cake_ ulang tahun di _surprise party_ Sehun hari lusa. Lalu sekarang ia dan teman-temannya menjadikan Sehun bahan taruhan dan ia merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian ratusan meter lalu diinjak raksasa hingga rata dengan permukaan tanah. Walau bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki hati. Bukan hanya Sehun yang akan kecewa nanti, tapi Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun sudah pasti akan sangat marah besar jika mengetahui bahwa semuanya adalah sebuah permainan.

"Kris, _please_—" Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon agar Kris merubah _dare_ untuknya. Dia lebih rela disuruh joget seperti orang gila di tengah lapangan basket lalu diperhatikan oleh semua orang bahkan semua _fangirl_-nya mengabadikan aksi tololnya itu, dibandingkan harus mempermainkan perasaan wanita seperti ini. Terlebih yang ia tahu berdasarkan informasi yang didapat dari Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun, Sehun itu benar-benar menyukainya.

"_No_, ini sudah keputusan _final_. Karena waktu mepet dan _prom night_ tinggal seminggu lagi, lo harus bener-bener manfaatin waktu buat bikin dia mau jadi pasangan lo." Ucap Kris tegas. Yang lain hanya menjadi penonton saja. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah melihat Luhan segugup ini. Dia selalu percaya diri, bahkan tak perlu takut untuk ditolak wanita. Tak ada wanita yang tidak menyukainya. Bahkan ketika mendapat jawaban '_sorry_' pun, mereka masih bisa tersenyum lebar.

Luhan hanya pasrah hingga lupa jika sekarang adalah giliran dia untuk memutar botol. Dia benar-benar bimbang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa reaksi Sehun jika Luhan memintanya untuk menjadi pasangannya? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di otaknya hingga ia kini harus menubrukkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja di depannya.

"Awww!"

**To be Continued**


End file.
